A Sick Tiger Is Not Always a Tame Tiger
by gailymilkyway
Summary: Kagami caught a bad cold. There were things that he felt necessary to say to an overly friendly Aomine. Warning: a slightly yandere and chuunibyou Kagami.


"You're such a burden you know that?" Said a dark shadow, running away from Kagami's reach. The figure became more and more obscure as it moved, but Kagami could not know any better that it was Aomine.

The redhead who was now on the gym floor yelled with all his might, but he could not make any sound.

"...Don't.. leave.."

* * *

"Oi Kagami, I don't feel like going to my next seminar.." A lazy voice rang in Kagami's head all of a sudden.

"..."

"Are you listening? I'm gonna crash at your place okay? Early class tomorrow too..." So it was Aomine calling him that interrupted his sleep. With a hoarse mumble, Kagami agreed to the request- or in their case, simply an announcement that it'd happen nonetheless.

"Bakagami are you all right? I'll bring some food so hang in there okay?" It wasn't like he had never called during the other's sleep time, but just by that low moan Aomine could tell there was something wrong with Kagami.

It has become a routine for Aomine to visit Kagami's apartment ever since university. In the uncomfortably hot and humid month of May, not long after the semester had started, Aomine bumped into Kagami. The thoroughly wet bluenette was invited to go dry himself in Kagami's apartment nearby.

They were almost each other's arch-nemesis in hich school, but as these kids moved on to the next stages of life, it wasn't that important anymore. Even though both the aces received scholarship to enter certain schools, still they had to concentrate on studying in case the minimum marks weren't met.

For Kagami, it was even more cruel because his knee injuries worsened so he was forced to withdraw from the team even before Kuroko and the other teammates who were in the same grade. Eventually, they got more or less distant.

Kagami was admitted to a Kinesiology program instead due to his conditions, and he could not join the school team or even think about going to any pro teams in the future because the training would be too much for his torn meniscus. All he could do was playing half-assedly with Aomine and get beat like crazy or going all out and suffer from pain for a month.

In less than twenty minutes, Aomine opened the door with his spare key and put the bag of convenience store food on the table in living room.

"Th-thanks," Kagami muttered while he walked out from room, looking totally disastrous.

"You're really not doing well man.. better not let me catch it," Aomine said with a smirk, but his eyebrows were knitted.

"Shut up.." barked the world's weakest tiger.

"Wow I'm scared," said Aomine in a mocking tone, "Hey..!" He reflectively held on to the redhead who was clearly disoriented and tripped over some invisible thing on the floor.

Kagami hid his face in his life-saver's neck, "Th-thanks again haha.. Sorry I'm just so dizzy right now.. What can I do without you.." His red locks and overly warm breath were causing Aomine to feel unsettled.

'This isn't good..' Aomine thought to himself while holding the heavy body and trying to calm Kagami by gently patting on his head. Apparently Kagami was not fully awake and might be in some kind of dreamy state. He contemplated whether to feed the sick patient before or after putting him to bed.

"I envied you so much.. I just wanted to surpass you so you wouldn't look down on me but.. I don't have the chance anymore.." Kagami blurted as he held on to Aomine's broad back. He had a slight sense that he was not being the normal self, but the pain in his head, both physical and mental, were telling him to go on.

"You'll probably not come back after graduation.. when there's no reason for you to drop by right.. I can't even play properly.." Kagami continued, "If you're here only to pity me.."

What an immature discourse. Kagami knew he was just causing Aomine's troubles, yet he felt he had to say it all out or it would be even harder to bear were he more dependent on Aomine's kindness- Even if there was the risk of letting it happen sooner, such as right now.

Aomine had never seen Kagami act this way. He was suspecting it to be the side effects of the medicine that might cause you drowsiness and hallucination maybe. But every word hit his heart. Was Kagami so.. insecure at heart? Despite his strong appearance.. He could sort of understand Kagami's situation because he had learned about him living alone since young age. Aomine never really cared about that because he thought it was pretty cool to have your own space and freedom. He also had heard about how Himuro opened up his world by introducing him to basketball. After giving up his favourite sport, his life must had been emptied almost instantly.

Aomine might be Kagami's only connection to the thing he loved wholeheartedly.

Realizing this fact, Aomine suddenly had the urge to beat the crap out of Kagami and tell him to stop worrying like a middle-schooler.

"What's this nonsense!?" Aomine pushed Kagami away and grunted, causing Kagami to avert his gaze from Aomine's, "Why are you so attached to that game where everyone runs after an orange ball!?"

"Aomine, I.."

"If you think you're crippled forever then be it. But I will not walk out on you this easily you hear me!? You taught me the world isn't just about winning the fucking games, but what happened to you? " Aomine's grip on Kagami's shoulders tightened, "You roamed in my life and messed me up, now you're saying you're of no importance to me!? Stand strong and show me what you got, bakagami!"

Kagami could not decode what Aomine was saying as if it was some foreign language. Before he could process it, Aomine closed their distance, held the back of his neck and planted a quick kiss on his burning lips.

"I'm gonna dig in the food now," Aomine sat down on the floor and tried his best to unpack a yakisoba, damn the plastic wrap was annoying.

"Uh.. oh.." Kagami sat down quietly beside Aomine just so he wasn't facing him, and reached out for one of the bags.

The redhead was a lot more conscious now and felt like dying after recalling what he had said a few minutes ago. But he could also remember vividly what happened following that, despite being lightheaded. A strange heat rushed through his body and he wondered if he needed to take a stronger medicine after the meal.

* * *

**Notes:**

I'm sorry I'm not an experienced writer.. But I do like to experiment with different things. Thank you for bearing with me.

I actually caught a cold and my body is aching inside out. I thought this pain could really make someone go crazy so this story came to my mind.. See it drove me nuts because I actually wrote something longer than 100 words. O_O

Sorry the Kagami here is both sick from cold and chuunibyou!


End file.
